


Out of Time, Out of Place

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have been Benny's choice to return to Purgatory in order to save Sam Winchester, but that doesn't mean he can't take a little reward for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time, Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammycolt24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammycolt24/gifts).



> Written for spnspringfling. Thanks to tebtosca for the inspiration and late night Vegas writing marathon, and to riyku for the encouragement!

He was strong, Dean’s brother. Strong in a way Benny hadn’t expected, knowing that for a year he hadn’t searched for Dean, hadn’t turned the earth upside down looking like Benny knew in his bones Dean would have if the situation was reversed. But he was there now, in Purgatory, fresh out of hell and determined to save the world - not for the first time, if the stories Dean had told him were to be believed - and Benny found himself respecting the guy in spite of himself. 

Not that he hadn’t earned himself a little poke or two, though.

“Make sure you give Dean my regards,” he said, after the old man had been tucked safely into Sam’s arm for the journey - and Benny tried not to think about that too much, the memories still all too clear to him. He added a little smirk, knowing it would get Sam’s back up. And it did, Benny could see it, in the way Sam’s spine stiffened, the curt nod he gave in a semblance of gratitude for Benny’s help. But it burned him, Benny knew. Not enough to push him over though, and even though he respected the kid now, didn’t mean he wouldn't take something for himself, one last moment of _connection_ before he was left alone here forever. 

Benny had been relieved, pathetically so, when Dean had asked for this favor. He’d tried to be good, oh, God, had he tried, but the siren call of blood was so much more seductive there; the scents and sounds and sights and _taste_ so much sweeter and brighter and he just couldn’t be good anymore. Best he was back where he belonged, where he was free of the heavy weight of expectation, of morality, of _humanity_. Where he could just...be.

But first, a taste, of this tarnished but somehow still shining boy whose eyes were dark with pain and fear and regret. And jealousy. So much life in those eyes, and Benny wanted a taste of that, something to keep him warm on the cold, dangerous nights that stretched endlessly before him. It didn’t need to be pretty, or sweet. It just needed to be _real_.

“It bothers you, knowing I had him. Doesn’t it, cher?” he taunted, knowing he’d hit home when the polite mask Sam was wearing dropped away and revealed the rage he’d been keeping hidden. “That while you were off, playing at normal, I had him every way and everywhere I could.”

“You shut your fucking mouth,” Sam warned, his eyes flashing dark as the grip he had on his knife tightened. “You’re only alive because you did us a favor. Don’t push it.”

“Or maybe you’re just mad because I gave him something you couldn’t.”

Oh, there it was, the barb that slipped through Sam's defenses, and he came at Benny full-steam, tackling him to the ground and falling heavily on top of him. Those wounded eyes hid a ton of strength, Benny had time to muse just before a fist caught him in the mouth, splitting his lip and providing a taste of blood. But it was his own, so there was no satisfaction, only hunger. He'd have to change that. 

"Maybe you want a sample of what he had here, eh, Sammy? Want to see what a blood-sucker can give him that you can't?" He could feel when Sam's aggression changed course, from wild violence to something different. Sam stilled for a moment before he exploded in a flurry of movement, sitting up to straddle Benny right there in the dirt of Purgatory. 

Sam attacked his own belt buckle and the fastening on his jeans, pulling them open and revealing his long, angry red dick. He paused, looking a little lost when he was fully exposed, as if he was second-guessing himself, that damnable _morality_ getting in the way again. Morality was useless in Purgatory though. 

"What's the matter, Sammy, worried you don't quite measure up to a vampire?" Benny taunted. As insults go it was rather tame, he reckoned, but it still did the job, and next Sam was yanking at Benny's pants, loosening them and pulling them down far enough to expose Benny to Sam's wrathful gaze. Benny had been hoping he could look into Sam's face when this went down, so he could watch the emotions crossing over the face of the last living human he was likely to encounter, but Sam had other ideas. He flipped Benny over so his hard dick was scraping the dirt and shoving into him with no preparation or finesse. 

Benny barely had time to thank his lucky stars for a vampire's superior healing ability before Sam was pulling back, but he was only gaining leverage for a bigger thrust, sliding in so far Benny was sure he could taste him. Sam set a punishing pace, and Benny wasn't ashamed to admit he was loving every minute of it. The pain was minor compared to the connection. It wasn't gentle, or tender, or even really _about_ Benny, he knew, but it made him feel vital and alive and connected to Sam, in much the same way he'd been connected to Dean before him. They were so alike in some ways, those boys, and they just couldn't see it. 

Sam was tensing up now, and Benny could tell he was about to come. Benny knew he was a long way from orgasm himself, no matter how hard he'd gotten off on this encounter, and he resigned himself to jerking off to the memory at some later date. But when Sam collapsed against him during his orgasm and Benny felt his tears on the side of his neck, he stayed silent, letting Sam keep his secret to himself. 

Sam rolled off and covered his face with his arm while Benny stood and straightened his clothes, dusting himself off as best he could after being ground into the dirt. Finally he turned to face Sam, nudging him with his booted toe. 

"Up and at'em, Sam, time to get back to saving the world," he left the mockery out of this voice this time, now feeling only pity for this young man with so much weight and sorrow on his shoulders. 

Sam stood, righting his own clothes, avoiding Benny's eyes until he was finished. Then he faced him squarely, manning up to hold his gaze. 

"Listen, Benny, I -" 

"Don't bother, Sam. You and me, we're good. Or at least, we will be if you could do me a favor. Or, two favors, really." 

Sam lifted his chin defensively but he nodded a curt affirmative. 

"First, a little top up for the road? It's the last decent meal I'll get here," Benny could tell that it went against Sam's grain to agree to be vampire chow, but he still agreed quickly enough. 

"Done. And the second favor?" Sam asked. 

"You hold onto him this time. Quit running from what you both need, and hold on to him. You hear me, Sam?" Benny didn't know why it was so vitally important to him that these fucked up brothers finally sorted themselves out, only knew that Purgatory would be a lot easier for him to bear if he could think of Dean as happy out there in the real world. And Sam, now, too. Man saves the world, he deserves a little peace, Benny reckoned. 

"Benny- " Sam stopped himself, apparently realizing that excuses and prevarications would be useless here. Then finally "I will. Thank you." Benny nodded in acknowledgement, and after collecting on the first promised favor, he watched Sam disappear through the portal, back to his trials, back to Dean, back to _life_. And as for Benny, well, as he drew his knife and started whistling a cheerful old tune as he hacked his way through the first of the beings stupid enough to challenge him, he figured everyone had ended up with, if not what they wanted, at least what they deserved. 

_End_


End file.
